The Stars Go Forever
by A Clown and his Pipe
Summary: Sci-Fi verse Batfamily. Bruce had a vision of a planet, star command didn't believe it existed but allowed him to pursue the vision. What happens when they find it and afterwords? (Holy Jupiter's Legacy style, Batman!) warnings: Crude language, eventual slash, and the story surrounds Tim.


**I only have a few more things to do before school begins so I decided to give you guys this. I'm not sure what pairings I'll go with. And look for plot hints.**

* * *

It's always beautiful out here. I always see far distant suns, small wormholes, and sometimes rare galactic formations. I'm glad Bruce chose to bring me, even if this can be labeled a suicide. Command never thought of looking for another planet with life, even if it was a prophecy from someone's dream. "Are you daydreaming or thinking?" Jason asked, I didn't even hear him come in, damn floors.

"Both, maybe," I replied after turning to face him.

"It's far too late to go back home now," Jason said, and I know that. As soon as I set foot on this ship it was too late to go home, it wasn't a mistake and I won't regret it. "What if the planet doesn't exist?"

"It should and will exist. It was Bruce's vision, they're never wrong."

"This is on a whole other level though. It's his first vision past Valdera, past our solar system. It could be wrong, then what do we do?" Jason never acts like this, I think the fact that all the systems we've passed is starting to get to him. barely anything gets to Jason.

"We'll have each other, right?"

* * *

After my interesting conversation with Jason I went to the command room to see how far we have left. According to the map, not far but still far. "Don't worry Tim, we're close," Bruce said, not looking away from the stars ahead of him.

"What if it doesn't exist? I'm not doubting your vision but, what if it doesn't?" I asked, hand trailing along the galactic map as I walked over to him.

"It will." Bruce replied confidentiality. My question wasn't answered.

* * *

After an hour of barely doing anything I decided to go to the ship's library and read any book we actually took. "Not every planet has to have rabbits," I heard Cass's voice say, she was apparently talking with Steph.

"Oh, hey Tim," Steph said when she and Cass walked in. I looked at her and smiled as a greeting. "Me and Cass were discussing what type of animals may be on the planet. Any ideas?"

"It really depends. If the air is like our planet then animals like ours, if not then it'll have weird animals," I said. the planet could have giant glowing spiders for all we know.

"I'm hoping to see bunnies, or cats," Steph said, tracing a nail around a table. I pulled out a book from the shelf I was digging through,"We're going to go chat someplace else so we don't disturb you," Steph looked at Cass who nodded in reply. I went with Tuck Everlasting, again.

* * *

"I demand a rematch!" Is what I heard from the room behind mine, for a high tech ship the walls inside are thin. Damian and Dick are clearly playing a game Dick's good at, or cheats at. I just finished reading Tuck Everlasting, again, and decided to return to my room to listen to music. I'm glad I brought holotapes, without any transmissions to pick up on I would be even more bored. I put in headphones to drown out Damian's yelling and pressed the button that rises my window's curtains. I stared out into space, I don't think I even realized that I passed out.

* * *

The planet was covered in green, more green than Valdera. I couldn't see any animals from this distance, or moving dots, so there must be reasonable sized ones. "I can't believe it exists," Jason said right next to me.

"You're not dreaming," I replied. He looked at me, slight smile on his face. "I can't wait to feel the ground."

"Me too, I miss having it," Jason said looking back out the window. I started to notice that some of the trees had other colors than green and a few glowing marks, they're amazing.

* * *

Bruce took the first step on the planet, it seemed fitting since he discovered it. The ground felt like Valdera's soil, soft. I noticed that the grass was green but tinged with glowing blue like some trees. The plants curved more than those on my planet, probably due to double suns. I still haven't seen any presence of animals. "Aww, I don't see any cute animals, only trees and weird plants," Steph whined. Everyone, except Bruce, faced her for a moment then went back to looking. And that's when it happened. I started to regret this.

* * *

Everything went black right after it felt like I was being electrocuted. You could see the energy wave. It moved fast and probably went around the whole planet. The pain left shortly after, but it felt like I was somewhere else. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, I was alone and the ship was gone. Damn it. I slowly got up just in case the wave left me hurt anywhere. I was in a thick part of the forest, near a river. I hear birds but see none, yet. I walked to the direction I heard the river. I bent over to wash my face, and when I lifted my head up I saw a giant brown cat speckled with glowing blue. It didn't look friendly. I slowly rose and turned before taking off into the forest at full speed. Some of the trees had sharp whips jutting out that cut my face. Under the iron taste I could taste something sweet. I came to a stop at a clearing and paid more attention to the taste. It was like that of a candy, I haven't eaten candy since Valdera. Before I could even question it more I heard the sound of a stampede coming from ahead, luckily there's a ridge I can easily slide onto. This planet seems convenient already. The heard of creatures jumped over the ridge and were moving at the pace of hover vehicles. I also took notice how they were giant rabbits. Steph will love this, if I live to tell her.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, I need to get back to work.**


End file.
